


Saving you

by mysaldate



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 04:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18045689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysaldate/pseuds/mysaldate
Summary: Set after the end of anime, Tsubaki left his subclasses behind but Belkia refuses to accept that.





	Saving you

A few footsteps were heard on the path near an empty village. It has been like this for years. No laugh, no cry, no life. This place was left too long ago for anyone living here still. And yet, someone was there now. Someone was standing above what used to be a house. What once used to be his home. It was all destructed now. All turned to ashes and mess. Not a single log was on it's place. The wind was blowing by. Cold and merciless as the time itself. His black hair were played by the moving air as a few tears escaped his dark eyes. The flower petals falling from his right sleeve, as gentle and beautiful as always, and yet, something was different about them. As they touched the ground, they burned and disappeared. And he was still standing there, moveless, breathless, yet still so beautiful.

Suddenly, he slowly turned his head to the man, who was coming closer. A surprise ran through his face. He didn't expect to ever see that face again. Not after what happened. Not after what he ordered. But there he was - standing near him, looking at him with a serious face.

"I thought I told you to forget about me." Tsubaki smiled lightly. The wind blew away his tears for now, "It's no longer anything you could help me with. You deserve a normal life, not controlled by someone like me. And if you need someone to control you, I'm sure Higan will-"

"As if I could ever leave you!" the pink-haired man yelled at him. They both were looking at each other. Belkia took a deep breath, "As if I could ever forget about you. I don't care about what you did or didn't do. And nor do I care about the future as long as I'm with you. And don't say stuff like normal life again. My life stopped being normal in the moment I met you! It turned upside down and became insane and I loved it!"

Tsubaki's face turned a bit red, but Belkia was already a tomato himself. He pulled his hat down so his master wouldn't see it.

"I am still your subclass and I forever will be. I may be the greatest of magicians, but what is a magician without the producer? What is he without a teacher? What am I without you?"

"You're yourself of course. Can't you see that simple fact?" Tsubaki smiled lightly, "I made you my slave. I turned you into a puppet. Into a killer. But you never wanted to be one, right? Now you can finaly live freely. Like you always wanted. Isn't that intersting?"

Belkia gulped. He couldn't see Tsubaki like this. He knew very well that the man is crying and breaking inside. He knew very well how much his subclasses meant to him. They always were like one big happy family. They were close to each other. They got to know each other. And now, Tsubaki wanted them to forget. And that was only because he was feeling guilty. Because he was sure all of them would have much better life without him. Although they would all be dead for a long time.

"Tsubaki... they put us in jail. Me, Higan and Shamrock. There's no freedom we can have. I escaped after killing the guard. Those two decided to stay. They truely are obeying you. But I can't do the same, don't you undersand? You gave me life!"

"I only used you. You should already know that."

"You saved me! My life has no meaning without you in it!" Belkia yelled at him on the top of his lungs. Tears were running down his cheeks. Why couldn't Tsubaki understand? Why did he want his own subclass to forget about him? Why did he want to leave? Crying, he closed his eyes, "Why can't you understand, Tsubakyun?"

Suddenly he felt two strong warm arms around him. He opened his eyes only to see Tsubaki's face very near to his own. The servamp was hugging him quietly. The wind was howling around through the last parts of old houses and the two of them were just standing there. Belkia was wrong. Tsubaki truely did understand the sadness in his heart. He felt the same.

Suddenly he chuckled, "I saved you? How silly are you, Belkia? It wasn't me, who saved you. It was you. You, who saved me. Isn't that right? Do you still remember?"

Belkia looked into his eyes and smiled lightly, "You must be kidding. There's no way a clown like me could save someone like you! You must know you gave my life a light. I'd never let you leave. After all, I still am full of melancholy."

He noticed a smirk on Tsubaki's face. Confused by it, he looked away. The servamp gently took his subclass's chin in his hand and lifted it. His smirk only got wider. Belkia found himself staring at his master breathlessly. Oh how he loved that almost insane smile. Pure white fangs showing, as if ready to kill anyone, who's close enough to them. And right now, the only one close enough was him. He had to gulp again as a shiver ran down his spine and his legs started feeling like jelly. The only one close enough... The only one close to his master... The only one close to those fangs, to those lips... To those demonly angelic lips.

All of sudden, Tsubaki's expresion changed. It looked almost caring now. Almost worried. But only almost. He let go of the other and pulled away. Belkia blushed, There was no doubt the servamp noticed his stare.

"W-wait! I didn't mean to stare at you like that!" Belkia said quickly as Tsubaki turned away. He reached out a hand to catch him. The vampire was gone. He just dissapeared. Belkia was schocked. He looked around a few times, only to find out he was all alone now. His eyes started tearing again. He decided to find Tsubaki and now, when he finaly did... "Tsubakyun..." he whispered to the wind passing by. He made a few steps to another former house. He wanted to run away and find his master again. He wasn't liing when he said Tsubaki was the light of his life. He made another few steps. He had to find him.

Suddenly Belkia felt something. Something or someone was near. Looking around, he continued walking till he got to a small forest near the ruins of the village. He was surprised by the silence. As if no one was there. Not even a single one living creature. Walking pass a couple of trees, he calmed down again. And started crying again. "Tsubakyun..." he was sobbing to himself, "How could you leave me like this?"

Before he noticed, he was pulled back, lips hungrily crushing on his own. Shocked by the kiss, Belkia didn't dare to struggle. A hand touched his cheek lightly, carefully, making him blush. He looked at the person, who was kissing him so roughly. His heart skipped a beat. Tsubaki didn't leave him. And what was more important... he loved him!

The older vampire pulled a bit away, a tray of saliva conecting their lips after that passionate long kiss. He smirked again, seeing the blush on Belkia's face. He leaned closer and kissed his forehead, his cheeks and his chin. Then he returned to those surprised sweet lips. A weird feeling he was full of for last few years finally showed it's real face. It was nothing but love, combinated with a bit of lust, which was now completely taking over his actions. He pulled off Belkia's hat, kissing the top of his head. And Belkia, not sure if he's dreaming or awake, snuggled to him.

Tsubaki took off Belkia's ribbon, making his long hair fall on his shoulders and ran his own fingers through it. The feeling was incredibly beautiful. Belkia purred like a kitty, making Tsubaki even more excited. He pulled his beloved subclass to a bush and layed him on the ground, getting on top of him. With another deep kiss, he started unbuttoning his pink shirt, soon taking it off together with the white coat Belkia wore as usual.

Servamp of melancholy was honestly surprised. He expected a lot of things, but he didn't expect Belkia to have a body that beautiful. Slowly leaning down, he kissed that soft pale skin, scratching it teasingly with his fangs here and there. He left a few bruises and a few marks before he got to vampire's already hard nipples. Belkia was finaly sure this isn't just some weird dream. He moved his fingers to Tsubaki's hair and pulled them up a bit. He couldn't help but moan as he felt his master's hot wet tongue traveling his chest, making it's way down his stomach and then back up. He arched his back as the other male got to his nipples again and started sucking on them.

Tsubaki chose the left nipple first. After a few seconds of sucking, he pulled a bit away and gave it a teasing lick and a light bite, blowing on it in the next moment. His fingers were taking care of the other one, squeezing and pulling it, then petting lightly. He switched the acts, moving his mouth to the right part of Belkia's chest and his left hand to the left part. His lover moaned louder and pressed himself against him even closer. Right now, there was nothing but the two of them and their desire.

Belkia moved his hand to Tsubaki's chest and under his kimono. He found the right way to his waist and traveled the hand down there. His master, noticing this gest, smirked to himself, leaving the area of his chest. He connected their lips in one more long deep kiss. His hand unzipped and unbuttoned Belkia's white trousers and pulled them down, leaving the subclass in his violet boxers only. The younger's face got even more red, feeling it, but Tsubaki paid no attention to this. He started massaging other's member through the soft silky fabric. His touch was driving Belkia crazy.

The kiss was long, very long. However, they didn't feel like pulling away. They were both vampires, they couldn't suffocate. Tsubaki finaly pulled his lover's boxers down and took them off, still leaving his shoes on. He looked at Belkia, who was there naked, heated, beautiful.

"T-tsubakyun..." Belkia moaned his name teasingly. He didn't have enough. No, he couldn't get enough. He could never get enough of someone like his master. He was a moaning mess with every single touch, every single kiss. "Tsubakyun... don't stop, it feels so good!"

With his smirk getting wider, Tsubaki left the delicious lips of the younger vampire and once again traveled his tongue down that perfectly tained chest to that sweet soft stomach, ending in the middle of that juicy, yet muscular ass. He swirled around the entrance till Belkia himself made the eager move against him. Then the master entered him deeply, sucking on his hole at the same time, making it hard for Belkia to not only be quiet, but also to even breath. His back arched, he was really tight even around his partner's tongue only. And Tsubaki did not really like this. He pulled his tongue out.

Tsubaki put three of his fingers in Belkia's mouth and let him suck on them, taking a proper care before releasing them out again. He placed them on the same place his lips were just a second ago and leaned closer to torture those swollen lips a bit more. He loved that sweet play. It made him feel nice. It made him feel less guilty. It made him feel really... good. He showed one finger inside the subclass's ass and started moving it, surprised at how fast his lover was at adjusting to his finger. He added the second and then the third one. His servant was still moaning out in pleasure and loosening his muscles enough to let the fingers move, but was still squeezing him.

Tsubaki decided it's already enough of preparations. He slowly took the kimono off, letting Belkia watching, blushing and nervous. Here it was - his master's beautiful body. Perfect curves, perfect skin, perfect everything. That's just how Tsubaki has always been. Perfect. His right arm was, however, left inside the kimono. It was weird, but the younger one already knew how careful Tsubaki is about it. He actually was shy to show it, but that was something Belkia couldn't know. He could only think about it and guess.

The subclass gave his master a rather shy smile, which was very unusual. His ruby eyes crawled down Tsubaki's amazing chest to the huge bulge in his tight underwear. A single thought ran through his mind - a thought about how beautiful this certain servamp was. Belkia bucked his hips lightly against the other. He just couldn't wait anymore. He had to feel that huge thing entering him, spreading his ass wide open. Yes, he was a masochist. And what? He played with his embarrasing parts more than once, thinking about Tsubaki doing it for him. However, now it was a reality! They were both here, in this quiet piece of forest that was left here after the rage of the black lion.

Tsubaki took his underwear off, releasing his erected member out. He noticed the lustfull loving stare Belkia was giving it and he chuckled. He took his subclass's shoulders and pulled him to sit up with another kiss. This time a light one.

"Hey, Belkia," he pat his head, "do you wanna get the taste of it before I show it inside you? You're drooling."

Belkia's face flushed red as he looked away. However, he nodded, leaning down quickly and taking Tsubaki's big dick in his mouth even quicklier. He loved the taste from the very beggining. The amazing taste od his master's precum, the sweet taste of his own drools all over that delicious bodypart. Of course he was trying hard. Of course he was doing his best to please the vampire. That was the reason why he felt so proud of himself as Tsubaki moaned for the first time. Well of course he was moaning. Belkia wasn't the master of swords only. Also his tongue was fast as hell. And damn good. It was swirling about the servamp's member, rubbing it roughly. It was hot and covered with even hotter liquid. It was dancing and playing with him. It was driving him crazy.

Tsubaki pulled Belkia's head up and kissed him again, laying him on the ground again, getting to his position again. He moved his hand on his own member and then made his lover's lower part wet with the precum. He started slowly inserting the tip inside, not wanting to hurt the male under him. The other did not care a little bit. He put his legs around the older's waist and slammed himself against that hard dick that was now fully inside him. He arched his back as they both moaned out very loudly. With those legs around waist, the right sleeve was pulled off of the servamp's arm, making it's black skin exposed and visible.

"Belkia..." Tsubaki kissed his neck, leaving a mark in there, "You're squeezing me tightly. I can't even move if I don't want to hurt you."

"Tsubakyun..." Belkia moaned again, "Do it... Hurt me! Hurt me bad, I beg you! I was waiting for this for so long... Hurt me, make me yours. Make it hurt as much as possible..."

After that was said, Tsubaki laughed only a little bit. Well then, he won't be careful! He pulled nearly all the way out and slammed himself back inside again. Continuing faster.  Harder. Rougher with every thrust. He was watching Belkia's eyes filling with tears of mixed  both pain and pleasure. Such a beautiful sight. He never thought he might see his very first subclass like this. Leaning down, he locked their lips in another beautiful kiss, forcing his tongue in the mouth of the younger male. Their tongues started dancing together. Their breaths became one. Hugging Belkia with both of his arms, the older vampire made the kisses even deeper, even more lustful, even more beautiful.

As Tsubaki was moaning as he continued moving roughly. Belkia was panting and sweating. This feeling... The feeling of his master's hot member inside his body. He started feeling jelly. It was so great! The servamp was going so deep... Pulling him even closer, Belkia replied to the care the vampire was giving him by playing with his tongue and teeth. He bit his own lip to give Tsubaki the taste of blood. He deserved it. He saved his life after all. Of course that wasn't the main reason. The main reason was the thing called love.

That one simple thing that made his heart crushing through his chest. The thing that made him feel so good. The thing that made his insides burning. The beautiful thing that made him horny and shy at the same time, just by a hug from his beloved one. It wasn't true that he was full of melancholy only. He also was full of this thing.

Tsubaki suddenly slowed down. He went deeper in. Hugging Belkia closer and tighter, the servamp decided to show his subclass more of that magical love. Running his fingers through the pink hair, he used his right hand to gently play with his partner's cute nipples. It made Belkia moan louder as he was enjoying that pure pleasure.

Eventually, he found himself covered with red flower petals, appearing in Tsubaki's hand. The sight was so sinful, so badly amazing, and yet so surprisingly gentle and innocent. Soon there was no part of the pale skin visible but the erected standing member. Tsubaki didn't let him say a word as also on his lips a red flower appeared, sucking the blood from his bitten spot. It truely did feel good. No, better than that. It felt orgasmic.

In a second, Belkia came with a very loud and long moan, squeezing the other's member inside even tighter before loosing up completely. The red flowers were now stained with his white semen. Tsubaki stopped moving for a while and was just looking at him, smiling, enjoying the view he got. The view his lover gave him. But he wasn't done with him yet. There still were many many things to do.

He soon started slowly thrusting. Again. After Belkia hugged him closer with his legs, he sped up. Again. He then leaned down to kiss him. Again. By his teeth, he took the camelia flower away from the subclass's lips. He slipped the tounge in and once again started making out with him. Even the servamp had to admit that it felt amazing.

Belkia got hard again quickly. It wasn't difficult with the care Tsubaki was giving him. Of course it wasn't. Enjoying the care, enjoying the soft pain, enjoying the pleasure... What more could a lonely subclass, who was afraid their master left them, wish for? Nothing was better than this for sure. Especially now, when even that master started moaning his name. It was the nicest sound he ever heard. Nicer than the painful sounds people made while he was killing them. Nicer than those children's shocked screams when he killed their beloved mommy. This was much nicer than the sounds of death. He could listen to this the rest of his life and he wouldn't get tired of it.

"Tsubakyun..." he moaned, "Are... Are you close? Cum inside please!"

Tsubaki smiled, panting and nodded so the other would know he understood and will fulfill his wish. It wasn't only Belkia who was enjoying this so much... Yes, he really felt being close. And it wasn't only thanks to the pink-head's tightness. For some reason, he knew he wanted to do this for a very very long time. That was what made it even more exciting. He moved his right hand to take care of his lover's rock hard cock. Leaning down he continued with the deep kisses.

They both went nearly quiet. Their moans and panting were drowned in those deep kisses. The slaps their skin made, however, became louder and faster as they both knew they were at their limit. It wasn't long before they both moaned much louder, Tsubaki shooting his sperm inside of Belkia and Belkia once again covering the red petals in white.

Tsubaki pulled out of his partner and layed himself down on the grass next to him. He still was hugging him though. And petting his hair. Belkia smiled lightly at him, "What now, Tsubaki?"

"What do you mean?" the vampire asked with a smile, suddenly changing to a little two-tailed fox, already perfectly clean. Belkia couldn't help but smile. This version of the powerful vampire truely was adorable.

"Well... You know. You might leave and work on that 'personal problem' of yours. Although that would really upset me." the subclass sighed. He knew that Tsubaki had no need to stay with him. Why would he, right? To his surprise, his master, back in his normal form now, shook his head.

"You're way too... interesting for me to do that."

Belkia looked at him shocked. Interesting?! Did Tsubaki really just say that he was interesting? He felt his cheeks flushing and sat up slowly, looking at the other vampire. The raven-haired male gave him a little smile, "Will you change into a doll for me now? We have a few more things we need to take care of."

The younger one nodded. Of course his master was right. He took his hat and with simple "The show ends for tonight." put it on his head, changing into a fully dressed, clear doll as usual. Tsubaki picked him up and kissed his forehead.

"You should have forgotten, my dear." he whispered, walking through the forest, "I had my reasons to order so."


End file.
